Talk:Fable II Books
Is there a reason to have any of the extra books that don't give you expressions and such? DarthScynn 17:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :We hold all info from the games. Even if the books don't give expressions they are still part of the Fable Universe and are thus included in what we offer to the fans searching for more knowledge about the series.--Alpha Lycos 11:06, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Ohhhh! No, no, no. I'm sorry. I mean in my game, is there a reason to keep the random books in my inventory or am I better off just selling them to get rid of the clutter. Hahaha. Sorry for the confusion. DarthScynn 11:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well in that case your better off selling them, unless you wish to collect every single item available in your game--Alpha Lycos 11:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Bowerstone Old Town After some time I have been adding new books to the list I have noticed that this one remains as a wanted article. There have been references to it and it has been mentioned in the (no longer available) Lionhead Forums but it appears to be a rare find. So after further research into the nature of this book I would like to ask whether this book actually in the game at all? WikiaWizard 21:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm almost positive it does exist, because I think I know its purpose. It only appears in the game at all if you give the warrants to Arfur at the beginning, and is the alternative to Derek's book Bowerstone Real Crime! So in order to check anything about it, you need an evil playthrough. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I can understand that. It does seem like Lionhead have placed a slight incentive for players to repaly the game once more as a morally evil Hero. I will attempt to find out more if I manage to get the chance to make a new Hero save. Thank you Enodoc WikiaWizard 01:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Where do we include these books? After sorting some of these books I have noticed that some appeared to be "missing" and as such I searched to find them here in the wiki. They are all sorted under the "Fable II Books" category but they are not here on the Fable II Books article page. Here is a list of the ones that I have found: *Warrant for... *Fate Cards *Normanomicon *Monty's Proposal *Marcus's Poem *Knothole Island Volumes *Ancient Scroll *Execution Warrant Since the article states that This is a list of all Books in Fable II then should we add the previously mentioned books to the article or leave them where they are? WikiaWizard 21:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, they should be here somewhere. They should probably also be here, along with anything else that isn't. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:02, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah that's great. I'll get right onto to adding them now. I will probably make a new section for the books that don't quite fit the current categories. WikiaWizard 16:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Stub or not? The only thing that I see missing is a breakdown of the Reaver's Diary books found in Bloodstone Mansion. Otherwise it looks complete to me.Garry Damrau(talk) 22:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ooops take that back. I found it.Garry Damrau(talk) 22:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :You're probably right. I'll go ahead and remove it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC)